


The real me

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Bucky Barnes fällt nichts schwerer, als seine Liebe zu Steve Rogers öffentlich zu bekennen.





	The real me

Hinter mir fällt die Tür ins Schloss. Ein schlichtes Klicken, gefolgt von dem Gelächter im Innern des Hauses, dem ich zu entkommen versuche.  
Ich habe den ganzen Abend darauf geachtet, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es macht, meiner Meinung nach, nie einen Unterschied, ob ich einfach nur nett und höflich oder wirklich glücklich bin. Mein Pokerface überzeugt – meistens, wenn meine Freunde nicht allzu genau hinschauen.  
In diesem Haus weiß niemand, wo ich jetzt lieber wäre. Ein Apartment an der Straßenecke, einige Blocks von hier entfernt ... in dem ein junger Mann mit blauen Augen auf eine leere Leinwand starrt und vielleicht sogar an mich denkt.  
Ein starker Mann hätte sich wahrscheinlich längst geoutet. Vor seinen Freunden zugegeben, das gleiche Geschlecht attraktiver zu finden und nicht hinter dem Berg gehalten, dass er in einer festen Beziehung steckt. Der sich gern von einem kleinen, blonden Zwerg vögeln lässt und nichts daran etwas ändert.  
Ich bin zu feige, zu ihm – zu mir selbst – zu stehen. Noch, hoffentlich, denn irgendwann will ich ihn mitnehmen zu meinen Freunden. Seine Hand halten, wie alle anderen Männer im Raum die ihrer Frauen.  
Mein Singleleben ist eine einzige Farce und ich wünsche mir, dass mich jemand drauf anspricht. _Bucky, es sind zu viele Frauen. Das bist nicht du, Kumpel._ So was in der Art, dass ich gezwungen bin, den Mund aufzumachen. Doch niemand sagt etwas. Sie lächeln alle Frauen an meiner Seite an und hoffen auf das Beste. Die Jungs beglückwünschen mich sogar für meinen Erfolg. _Sie war nicht die Richtige. Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat._  
Manchmal will ich schreien. Manchmal mache ich es sogar, bis mein Fels in der Brandung mich in die Arme nimmt. Mir über die Wange streichelnd zuflüstert, dass er wartet. Egal, wie lange ich brauche.  
»Ich liebe dich, Steve.«


End file.
